L'âme soeur
by Blihioma
Summary: Lavi cherche désespérement âme soeur avec qui passer sa vie !


L'ÂmeSœur

Je m'appelle Lavi Bookman, j'ai vingt-et-un ans et je suis une vraie tirelire pour les voyants. Je n'en suis pas très fier, mais je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir savoir mon avenir, avant qu'il n'arrive. Je pense que c'est du au fait que ma mère était, elle-même, une voyante. Les principales questions que je pose concernent mon avenir amoureux, cela me tracasse vraiment, pourtant, je n'ai pas de problèmes avec les filles, loin de là : je les attire comme un aimant, mais elles sont si nombreuses, que je ne voudrais pas passer à côté de celle avec qui je passerais ma vie.

Ce matin donc, je me rendais chez le voyant du parc, je ne sais plus son nom, je l'ai oublié depuis longtemps. Même si c'est celui que je vais voir le plus souvent. En ce moment, j'avais quelques problèmes de compréhensions avec ma petite amie. J'en avais vraiment marre d'attendre de trouver la personne idéale, mon âme sœur, j'avais alors décidé ce matin, après une énième dispute dont le sujet m'est totalement flou, de me rendre chez ce voyant pour lui demander de me parler de mon âme sœur.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé sur le chemin, le vieil homme qui me renseigna fut clair :

« Ton âme sœur sera une personne un peu plus jeune que toi, ses cheveux blancs t'émerveillerons, son talent au pinceau t'hypnotisera et tu te sentira incroyablement bien avec elle. Ça fera dix euros. »

La fin n'avait pas été la meilleure, mais ces dix euros en valaient la peine. Mon âme sœur serait donc une jeune peintre aux cheveux blancs. Ce portrait ne correspond pas à tout le monde, vont êtes d'accord avec moi. Un ou deux points m'embêtaient quand même : où se trouvait-elle et quand est ce que je la rencontrerais ? Les mots n'eurent cependant pas le temps de sortir de ma bouche : le voyant me mettait déjà dehors pour recevoir un autre client.

Je mis à déambuler dans les rues, ses deux questions trottant dans ma tête. Je ne faisais pas attention à la direction de mes pas, je marchais tout simplement. Je relevai la tête et une autre question arriva : Je n'aurais pas, par hasard, croisé un chat noir ? En fait, une affiche venait de se coller sur mon visage au moment exact où j'avais relevé ma petite frimousse. Le vent n'était pas particulièrement violent, mais le papier refusait net de se décoller de moi. Quand j'arrivai enfin à l'enlever, je vis que c'était un prospectus...

Je compris à ce moment-là, que je n'avais pas croisé un chat noir, mais un lutin de la chance : ce prospectus indiquait un endroit non loin de là, où une exposition en pleine air de peinture se faisait. L'un des peintres favoris de cette exposition avait pour nom : Kazue SAKAZAKI. C'est jeune femme de tous justes vingt ans, sur le prospectus, il y avait une photo d'elle : sa robe noire et blanche faisait ressortir ses longs cheveux blancs, faisant eux-mêmes ressortir son couvre-chef vert et blanc à dentelles.

Il me fallut quelques instants pour comprendre quelque chose : Kazue ressemblait exactement, point par point, à la description donné par le voyant du parc. J'étais aux anges, remerciant le destin et les dieux pour leur immense générosité de m'avoir conduit aussi rapidement à mon âme sœur. Après ma petite séance de prière, je me suis dirigé à grands pas jusqu'à l'exposition.

Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, lieu de l'exposition, je _**L**_'aperçu. Elle était encore plus belle que sur la photo. Elle était assise un peu plus loin, peignant avec grâce un tableau aux mille-et-une couleurs. Sa fine main semblait guidée pas une force quelconque qui lui faisait tracer ses couleurs et ses formes. La verdure autour d'elle semblait l'observer, lui chuchoter les ensemble, un petit oiseau s'était même posé sur une branche pour admirer son tableau.

Je m'avançai de quelques pas, ne pouvant détacher mon regard d'elle. Sa beauté n'égalait vraiment aucune des personnes que j'avais rencontrée jusqu'à présent. La voir ainsi, aussi heureuse de peindre, me donnait presque l'envie de l'imiter de me mettre à gribouiller une toile avec de la peinture. Bien sûr, le résultat ne serait guère convaincant, mais même en le sachant, j'avais envie de le faire.

Je m'assis dans l'herbe et passa ma journée à observer le moindre de ses mouvements, le moindre de ses gestes, de ses émotions. Et à admirer sans relâche sa magnifique chevelure, les traits fins de son visage, ses lèvres pâles et ses petites mains avec lesquelles elle peignait ses chefs d'œuvres. De temps en temps, elle se tournait vers moi et j'avais alors l'occasion de pénétrer dans ses splendides yeux couleur noisette.

Mais le temps ne s'était pas arrêté... Il avait continué de s'écouler et vint un moment où le ciel commença à s'obscurcir, obscurcissant aussi mes joyeuses pensées : j'allais devoir m'en aller, mais je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole, mes jambes n'avaient pas pu m'amener jusqu'à son âme sœur. Je ne la reverrais plus jamais...

« L'exposition va fermée ces portes pour aujourd'hui, veuillez vous diriger vers la sortie et revenir demain »

Je tournais la tête vers le mégaphone... "Revenir demain" ? Cela voulait dire que... Qu'elle serait là, de nouveau, en train de peindre, à cette place ? Je pourrais donc la revoir, de nouveau l'admirer et peut être même lui parler ? Mes pensées noires refleurirent tout d'un coup en millier de fleurs aux couleurs chaleureuses, chatoyantes et éclatantes.

Je me levais d'un bond et retourna chez moi en trombe. Là-bas, affalé sur mon canapé, ma petite amie regardait la télé d'un air las. Elle se tourna vers moi quand j'ouvris la porte et se leva pour venir m'embrasser. Je la laissai faire et la regarda dans les yeux :

« Lenalee... »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lavi-chou ? »

« Je ne t'aime plus »

Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux horrifiés. Je sais, j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort avec elle, mais je n'aime pas mentir et puis, sinon, elle serait encore en train de me coller en disant que je ne dois pas faire de blagues, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Au moins, là, elle ne va pas m'embêter plus longtemps, juste le temps qu'elle fasse ses valises et qu'elle s'en aille. Je me demande si elle va essayer de me faire changer d'avis en mettant une tenue sexy pour m'exciter ? Plusieurs filles avant elle on tenté le coup, et ce sont fait remballer.

Et puis, je n'aime plus Lenalee depuis un moment déjà, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver une excuse pour lui dire de partir de chez moi. Maintenant je l'ai, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à aimer. Une personne magnifique aux doigts de couleurs. Elle a illuminé mes pensées, d'un seul coup d'œil. Lenalee à côté d'elle ne semble pas si exceptionnelle que je l'avais pensé quand je l'avais vu. Elle semble même inférieure à sa beauté... Que dis-je, elle est largement en dessous d'elle. Personne ne peut être aussi ou plus belle que Kazue. Même son nom est magnifique. Elle est vraiment celle que j'attendais depuis ma naissance. Ma seule et unique âme sœur.

Lenalee a été compréhensive, du moins je pense, puisqu'elle n'a pas dit un mot et qu'elle est allé faire ses valises la minute qui a suivit ma déclaration. Mais si elle a été compréhensive, pourquoi ma joue me brûle ? Elle m'a donnée une telle claque que ma joue a enflée et qu'elle devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Mais bon, c'est le prix à payer pour avoir enfin la paix, j'espère franchement qu'elle ne reviendra pas m'embêter.

Je vais maintenant pourvoir me consacrer, sexe et esprit à ma merveilleuse peintre. Donc les esprits sensibles sont priés de ne pas lire la suite. Bref, je disais donc, que rien que de penser à elle... Je commençais à bander... C'est un peu lamentable mais je suis comme ça et je n'y peux rien et vous non plus. Encore heureux d'ailleurs. Il ne me reste qu'à aller dans les toilettes. Sans oublier bien sur de mettre le panneau « Occupez ne pas déranger et ne pas coller vos oreilles à la porte pour m'entendre gémir de plaisir, merci » D'accord, j'avoue, je viens de le modifier, mais sinon, j'aurais des perverses de lectrices, leurs oreilles collées à la porte de mes W.C. !

Voilà, j'ai fini et vous n'avez rien entendu ? Tant mieux. Bon, reprenons l'histoire, cette grande parenthèse à assez durée.

Je suis allé rapidement me coucher pour pouvoir faire passer le temps plus vite et donc revoir plus rapidement mon âme sœur. Cet intelligent stratagème marcha très bien et, après avoir eu l'impression de dormir que quelques minutes, je m'étais réveillé, en pleine forme et j'avais hâte d'aller voir l'élue de mon petit cœur. Je m'habillai élégamment, mais de façon commune quand même, avant de me diriger (courir conviendrait mieux) à l'exposition de tableau.

Elle était à la même place qu'hier, près des arbres, en train de peindre avec ses doigts de fée. Je fus presque tenté de m'assoir pour l'observer, mais je me repris et me rappelai que j'avais promis de lui parler aujourd'hui. Je m'avançais donc lentement, très lentement jusqu'à elle. Je me figeai soudain sur place : elle venait de tourner la tête vers moi pour me sourire et se lever de son tabouret...

Elle vient vers moi...

Et moi, je viens vers elle...

Mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de mon torse...

Ses cheveux sont tellement beaux, ils flottent derrière elle...

On dirait vraiment un ange ou une fée, un être magique et magnifique en tous cas...

Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre...

Nous allons nous rencontrez...

Mon cœur ne veut vraiment pas s'arrêter...

Elle ouvre la bouche, me laissant voir ses dents blanches et scintillantes...

Elle tend les bras vers moi et dit :

« Yû ! Mon Yû ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu voir ma fiancée préférée »

« Parce que tu en as plusieurs ? »

« Bien sur ! Toi, toi et toi »

« Arrête, c'est embarrassant, idiot »

« Je sais que tu aimes que je te dise que je t'aime »

Ma vue se brouille, Kazue m'a dépassé et a sauté dans les bras d'un japonais aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu nuit perçants. Kazue, mon âme sœur embrasse un autre homme, plus petit que moi en plus... Il a bien dit "fiancée", n'est ce pas ? Cela veut dire que... Qu'elle n'a pas attendu ma venue, moi qui suis tout de même son âme sœur... Elle a préférée se marier à cet homme, plutôt que de m'attendre... Je suis seul maintenant... Je n'ai plus d'âme sœur... Je n'ai plus personne à aimer... Je n'ai plus rien...

Je continu mon chemin pour entrer dans la forêt, je ne pense plus à rien, je ne sais même pas où je vais, pourquoi est ce que je marche encore ? Je n'ai plus de raisons d'utiliser mes jambes, mes bras ou même ma tête. Je n'ai plus de raisons de vivre en fait... Oui, c'est ça, puisque je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, je n'ai plus qu'à mourir... Mais où ? Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un vienne me déranger...

J'ai trouvé, sur le toit de mon immeuble, personne ni va jamais, puisque la plupart des locataires sont des familles avec des enfants. Au moins là-haut, je pourrais mourir en paix... Je me dirige d'un pas presque pressé vers mon immeuble. Arrivé en bas, je lève les yeux pour voir la hauteur de celui-ci... Dix étages... Ça devrait suffire pour que je n'agonise pas après ma chute. Je salue le concierge pour la dernière fois et prend l'ascenseur en direction du toit.

Voilà, je suis arrivé. La vue est vraiment magnifique d'ici... Aah, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que vivre va un peu me manquer, mais bon, je n'ai plus de raisons de vivre alors autant mourir et ainsi enfin avoir la paix, de mon âme et de mon esprit comme dirait les religieux. Mais en regardant le paysage, le visage souriant de Kazue me revient en mémoire... Même si ce sourire n'était pas pour moi, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier... Je m'approche du bord, je regarde en bas... Heureusement, je n'ai pas le vertige, sinon, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça... Bon, il est temps de sauter...

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Je soupire, j'étais pourtant sur de ne trouver personne pour me déranger... Tant pis, j'avance quand même.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette personne que je ne connais pas me retient-elle ? Elle s'est agrippée à moi et m'a fait tombée en arrière. Je ne pourrais donc pas mourir tranquillement ? Elle ne lâche pas d'ailleurs, comme si elle avait peur de me voir sauter alors que je suis à terre. J'attrape sa main et la détache de mon haut. Je me retourne vers elle pour lui faire la leçon, comme quoi qu'un gamin ne devrait pas jouer dans un tel endroit.

Mais à la place... J'écarquille de grands yeux... C'est un jeune garçon de... 17 ou 18 ans je dirais, il a une drôle de cicatrice sur la face gauche de son visage qui se termine en pentacle renversé au dessus de son œil... Ses yeux d'ailleurs ne sont pas communs eux-aussi, ils ont une couleur qui tangue entre le bleu-gris et le gris cendré. Sa peau est extrêmement pâle, il est peut être malade... Et ses cheveux... Des larmes coulent de mes yeux... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Le garçon me regarde, surpris et essuie mes larmes avec ses doigts avant de me sourire gentiment... Un sourire complètement différent d'_**ELLE**_.

Pourtant je me sens toute chose en regardant sourire... Je ressemble à une jeune vierge effarouché, je suis lamentable... Mais, j'aime bien son sourire.

« ... Merci » C'est ce que je lui ai dis avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues.

Il n'a rien dit, il m'a juste de nouveau sourit et s'est relevé. Il m'a aussi tendu sa main, que j'ai attrapée. J'ai pu alors remarqué que malgré la pâleur de sa peau, ses mains n'étaient pas du tout froides comme je le pensais. Je repose mon regard sur ses cheveux... Ils sont encore plus beau que les siens, je prend une mèche entre les doigts et découvre leurs douceurs... Ainsi que les rougeurs qui apparurent sur les joues du garçon. Je rigole un peu devant son visage couleur tomate, mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas l'offenser.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois ici... Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« ... A... Allen... Je viens d'emménager... »

« Enchanté, je suis Lavi »

« Moi de même... »

Sa petite tête gênée est vraiment mignonne. Et je crois bien que je fais une fixation sur ses cheveux blancs comme la neige et doux comme des pétales de fleurs. Alala, je crois que je suis amoureux de lui... « La raison est trop faible par rapport aux sentiments » je ne sais plus qui m'a dit ça, mais je suis maintenant entièrement de son avis. Surtout après ce que je viens de faire... Allen me regardait avec de grands yeux, le visage entièrement rouge, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais que les mots ne sortaient pas. Et enfin :

« Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi tu... Tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Parce que je t'aime » Je répondis naturellement.

« M-Mais on ne se connait pas »

« Tu as déjà entendu parler des "coups de foudre" et bien, je viens d'en avoir un apparemment »

« Je suis un garçon ! »

« Je sais, mais je t'aime quand même »

« ... »

« Je te dégoute ? »

« Non ! Mais ça fait juste bizarre... »

Je lui souris avant de reposer encore une fois mes lèvres sur ses douces lèvres roses pâle. Cette fois il participa un peu ce qui me fit extrêmement plaisir. Je n'approfondis pas le baiser, mais je passai mes bras autour de sa taille à la place. Allen rompit le baiser à mon grand regret et se blottit timidement contre mon torse. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher, donc nous sommes restés là, comme ça, l'un contre l'autre. Je pense que lui aussi a eut un coup de foudre.

Je défais lentement mon emprise sur lui. Il lève se tête blanche vers moi et je lui souris encore. Il me rendit mon sourire, mais avec un soupçon de gêne. Je me penche un peu vers lui pour lui chuchoter à son oreille :

« Je suis au troisième étage, appartement numéro 5 »

« Huitième étage, appartement numéro 10 » M'a-t-il répondu le rouge aux oreilles.

Je m'apprêtais à partir, quand une petite main agrippa ma manche. Je me suis alors tourné vers Allen. Je ne pus qu'ouvrir ma bouche car deux lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. J'écarquillai les yeux devant cet audacieux geste. Il rompit cependant rapidement ce baiser pour s'enfuir dans la cage d'escalier. Je le suivis du regard, sans pouvoir bouger. Après m'être remis de mes émotions, je posai mes doigts sur mes lèvres où le contact avec celles d'Allen, semblaient encore présents et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire.

Le lendemain matin je montai les marches quatre à quatre, l'ascenseur étant tombé en pane. Je soufflais bruyamment lorsque j'arrivais enfin au huitième étage. Je me dirigeai vers l'appartement numéro 10 et appuyai sur la sonnette. Je n'attendis que quelques minutes avant qu'on m'ouvre la porte et qu'une petite tête blanche passe par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Salut Allen »

« La-Lavi, bon-bonjour »

« ... Je peux entrer ? »

« Hein ? Ah ! Euh... Oui »

Il ouvrit la porte et se poussa pour me laisser entrer, ce que je fis rapidement. Allen était encore en serviette et je venais de remarquer, que ces cheveux étaient humides. Je souris devant sa tête qui avait rougie lorsqu'il avait vu que je le détaillais. Il s'enfuit presque jusqu'à sa chambre pour se vêtir. J'en profitai pour entrer dans le salon et découvrir avec stupeur des murs remplis de toiles colorées. Il regarda les tableaux avec émerveillement. Allen arriva un peu après et le regarda admirer ses toiles.

« Ils ne sont pas bien fait... Désolé... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis enfin ! Ils sont magnifiques ! »

« C-c'est pas vrai... »

« Si ! Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux »

« Arrête, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Bien sûr que si, je ne dis jamais de mensonges »

« Mais... Mais... Mais je ne les ai pas réussis... »

« Moi je les adore tes tableaux »

« ... C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ! »

Sur ces mots j'embrassai les lèvres d'Allen. Celui-ci répondit avec beaucoup plus de sentiments et de passion qu'hier. Nous avons passé la suite de la journée à nous câliner sans aller plus loin, mais ce jour fut le plus beau de toute ma vie. J'ai enfin retrouvé une raison de vie : un merveilleux garçon aux cheveux blancs, à la compagnie agréable et aux talents de peinture incroyable. Vraiment, j'adore la voyance.

FIN


End file.
